


The Legend of Spyro and Friends

by MatthaisUnidostres



Category: Legend of Spyro, Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthaisUnidostres/pseuds/MatthaisUnidostres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Flame, and Ember as they make new friends and have fun miss-adventures in the Dragon Realms in this Slice-of-Life show! Watch as they live and grow in Warfang and Avalar while having to deal with the pesky Dark Magic Trio!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: The Value of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> In nearly every Spyro the Dragon fanfic, it always has either Malefor return, or some new stronger evil come out and completely destroy everything Spyro and Cynder worked so hard to create and two went through an entire trilogy of games that were complete living Hell for them. They Earned Their Happy Ending, and they deserve it! Which is why I'm not satisfied with when fanfics fast forward to when they're adults with hatchlings. They're only teenagers at the end of Dawn of the Dragon. They deserve a childhood, and friends other than Hunter. And sometimes a villain ruins they're lives when they're adults too!
> 
> I wanted to create a Slice-of-life story-line for Spyro and Cynder. This is possible for fantasy settings. I want to make a show where Spyro and Cynder and Sparx have fun adventures in Warfang and other places while making friends and rivals among Bandit, Flame, Ember, Zap, and other characters from Spyro the Dragon and Skylanders. Sure, I planned on including light hearted villains like The Sorcerer, but only something to keep our heroes from getting bored. I want Spyro and Cynder to have fun and explore their world, while making friends, while having adventures, while kicking butt, while exploring their feelings of love for each other.
> 
> So, without further ado, here's the pilot episode for The Legend of Spyro and Friends.
> 
> Also, "Heart of the Dragon" is owned by Dragonforce.

**The Legend of Spyro and Friends**

  
 

**Season 1- Episode 1**

  
 

**The Value of Friendship**

_There once was an evil purple dragon who sought to destroy the world and recreate it in his own image. This dragon was called the Dark Master, and his name was Malefor. He brought forth the Destroyer, a mammoth golem that had the power to break the entire planet to pieces._

_However, his plans were foiled by a younger purple dragon named Spyro. Unlike Malefor, this purple dragon fought for hope for a bright future for this world. Malefor corrupted the black dragoness Cynder to destroy Spyro, but Spyro freed her from his corruption and showed his compassion and mercy by giving her a chance to make up for all the evil the Dark Master made her do._

_So, the two young dragons fought Malefor in the center of the planet. They weakened Malefor to his breaking point, allowing the Ancestors to arise and seal Malefor within the planet's core. And with Malefor gone, Spyro reached within him and brought out the true power of the purple dragon, and used it to pull the shattering planet apart, undoing the work of the Destroyer._

_As the sun shone down over Avalar, the dragon survivors who hid underground came out for hiding and praised the heavens that the apocalyptic scenario was stopped. The three remaining Guardians, the Guardian of Fire having sacrificed himself to take the young dragons to their battle against Malefor, then led the survivors of the wars against Malefor's army of apes, grublins, and wyverns to Warfang, the dragon city._

_The crowd cheered in amazement as they got to glimpse the young heroes. The hardly recognized Cynder now that she was free from Malefor's corruption, and they saw her as the brave dragoness who aided the purple dragon in his fight against the great evil._

_And during the festivities that followed, the purple dragon, Spyro, felt the resolve to make sure the future of his world would remain bright._

_Well then. . ._

_Perhaps I can help with that. . ._

* * *

_. . .One month after the defeat of Malefor. . ._

As he sat on the balcony of the Temple, Cyril watched the last of the young dragons exit the Temple and fly in the direction of Warfang.

"Another day, and another class of ice dragons learning from a dragon of noble blood," Cyril declared.

"Must you constantly and consecutively vocalize that particular phrase after every day's conclusion?" Volteer sighed while standing next to him.

Suddenly, Terrador ran over to them and exclaimed, "Volteer, Cyril, the Chronicler spoke to me in the Pool of Visions!"

"What? To you? He should've spoken to someone who has noble blood, like me!" Cyril argued.

"Ignoring this pompously arrogant dragon, would you mind relating the message transmitted to you through the Pool of Visions?" Volteer rattled off.

"He said he was going to make a visit," Terrador explained, "To Warfang. Tomorrow night!"

* * *

Spyro jumped off a rocky ledge with wings unfurled.

**_Proud and so glorious_ **

**_Standing before of us_ **

**_Our swords will shine bright in the sky_ **

Spyro then pulled down into a dive.

**_When united we come_ **

**_To the land of the sun_ **

**_With the heart of a dragon we ride_ **

Spyro pulled out of his dive above the tree line and soared over a forest.

He flew over a clearing and passed over Hunter the Cheetah and Bandit the Armadillo, who ran beneath him for a while smiling. Bandit tried rolling into a ball to try to keep up with them. Eventually Spyro pulled up and flew higher.

**_We are flying on wings in winter sky_ **

**_With fire burning deep inside_ **

Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador are scene standing proudly in front of the Dragon Temple.

**_We are warriors of endless time_ **

**_Forever and on_ **

Above them hovered the blue, spectral image of Ignitus the Chronicler.

**_On wings of steel an ancient flight_ **

**_We see the powers that unite_ **

There's a flash of lighting, and the Sorcerer, the Sorceress, and Gnasty Gnorc are seen standing in front of a purple fire.

**_The gods will now send us a sign_ **

**_Of battle once more_ **

They hold their staffs high and clash them together in unity.

**_Through the valley we ride_ **

**_Full of glory we soar_ **

Spyro is smiling as he fights training dummies in the Temple training room.

**_Where the fights will be raging_ **

**_For now and for more_ **

Cynder suddenly joins in as they fight back to back and pose. Sparx suddenly pops up and and smiles while pointing at himself.

**_When united we come_ **

**_And divided they fall_ **

Spyro is diving through the air, and on either side of him come Cynder, Ember, Flame, and Drobot.

**_Tonight you will witness it all_ **

Spyro shoots an ice ball while Cynder shoots a wind blast. The rest fire their respective elements.

_**Proud and so glorious** _

**_Standing before of us_ **

**_Our swords will shine bright in the sky_ **

Cynder and Ember fly around together and form a fire tornado.

**_When united we come_ **

**_To the land of the sun_ **

**_With the heart of a dragon_ **

Flame and Spyro create a super fire ball.

**_The heart of a dragon_ **

**_The heart of a dragon_ **

**_We ride!_ **

Spyro lands on a mountain ledge. The view zooms out as he looks on either side of him to see all his friends of various species standing in line next to him. He then hovers in the air and gives off a blast of purple light.

**The Legend of Spyro and Friends**

* * *

_**The Value of Friendship** _

* * *

Warfang had been extremely busy. After getting the message that the Chronicler himself was coming, moles and dragons alike went to work making sure the entire town would be ready for such a momentous visit. Banners, streamers, and decorations were hung. Food and drinks were laid out. It was certainly a highly anticipated event.

Sunset would soon arrive, and with it would come the Chronicler.

One mole, who was adept at brewing wines, had none other than Cynder helping him pull a wagon full of barrels of wine to the center of the city. Cynder had always been unsure of what everyone would think of her after everything she did as the Terror of the Skies. Spyro suggested that she simply show others how kind she really was and show that she wanted to make the future brighter, just like him. Cynder took his advice literally, and would always go out of her way to give help to anyone who needed it.

The mole talked on and on as he led Cynder and the load of wine up a ramp, ". . .just imagine, the Chronicler tastes my wine. And he says 'Ooh, this is good wine!' And I says, 'Really, oh great and wise Chronicler?' And he says, 'Why sure it is! In fact, I will write down in my book of Records that you make the best wine in all the Dragon Realms! So future generations will know that the best wine maker that ever was is-!"

Suddenly, the back of the wagon opened up, and a few barrels of wine fell out.

"NO!" the mole squealed.

However, a bunch of stalagmites burst out of the ground at just the right time so they caught the barrels without breaking them.

Cynder smiled, "Only one dragon has that much skill. . ."

The mole squealed again, this time in delight as he turned to see Spyro the Dragon himself land right in front them.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Spyro said.

"Ooh, thank you, thank you! And hey, did you really like my wine _that_ much?" the mole said ecstatically.

Spyro couldn't help but remember the strange dizziness and headaches he and Cynder got after tasting 20 or so varieties of the mole's drink, but he pushed that memory aside and replied, "Of course I did. no denying it's the best!" That wasn't a lie. It _was_ good.

As the mole laughed while feeling pleased with himself, Spyro looked towards Cynder and said, "It's looking like the preparations are almost done. How about we just fly these barrels over so we can meet up with the others?"

Cynder gave a sly grin, "Are you sure? I don't want to make you look silly when I move more barrels twice as fast as you."

Spyro smiled and playfully bopped her on the head with his wing-tip. "You're on!"

* * *

"Told ya I'd win!" Cynder said cheekily as she and Spyro walked down the street.

Spyro laughed and nodded, "Yeah, but I was going easy on you."

"Yeah, sure. Well, thanks for getting me away from that mole. Seriously, he may not be as bad as Volteer, but he sure has Sparx beat!"

Suddenly, the yellow dragonfly himself popped up in between them. "Did someone mention me?" he chimed in.

"Speak of the devil," Cynder muttered.

Sparx would have used that devil comment against Cynder, but after she _'brought his brother home safely,'_ Sparx decided to trust the black dragoness from now on and treat her with all the kindness Spyro showed her. . most of the time.

"Mom and dad are back at the house," Sparx said, "They said I could go and join you guys until the Chronicler arrives."

"I wonder why he's coming to Warfang?" Spyro asked.

"Maybe to thank us for defeating you know who?" Cynder suggested.

Sparx folded his arms, "Huh! Yeah, I can just imagine." Sparx then spoke in an old sounding voice and said, " _'Ohhh, than you for defeating the Dark Master while I sat in my cave reading old dusty books while I got older and dustier!'_ "

"Sparx!" Spyro said angrily.

"He didn't do anything!" Sparx shouted.

"He gave me some pretty important information, and he gave me the idea to Freeze Time! Did you want to be crushed underneath a mountain?" Spyro argued back.

"Ember, where are you," Cynder muttered.

"LOOK OUT! RUNAWAY WAGON!" someone shouted.

The group looked up to see a wagon loaded with left over stone from the recent city reconstruction rolling down the rode in their direction. On the roof tops, a red dragon with yellow horns ran quickly alongside the path of the wagon. He jumped and took flight over the wagon. He then got lower and grabbed the back of the heavy wagon. He pulled with all his might a flapped his wings as hard as he could. The wagon slowed down slightly. The fire dragon then breathed out a strong burst of flame that propelled him back. The force of the flames was just enough to bring the heavy cart to a halt.

Flame the dragon flipped over the cart and landed in front of the group. He smiled cockily and bowed.

Cynder and Sparx both rolled their eyes as Spyro smiled and nodded. "Very impressive, Flame," Spyro said.

"Do you _always_ have to show off?" Cynder snarked.

Flame smiled and flicked his tail, "Well, your welcome for saving your lives."

Cynder gained a dead pan expression, "We could have just-."

"Flown. Yeah, I know, but you can't blame a guy for trying," Flame said while his smile turned sheepish.

The group walked on as the team of earth dragons quickly reclaimed their wagon of recycling.

"So, where's Ember?" Cynder asked.

"Oh, my sis is at the bakery, decorating the cakes and stuff," Flame replied.

"Well then, let's go," Spyro said.

"Huh, I can't believe you guys are all friends!" Sparx said.

"Why not?" Flame expressed in confusion.

Cynder just stared at Flame as if he was insane, "Really? You actually forgot what happened a month ago?"

Flame blinked, but then he laughed nervously as his cheeks turned even redder than his normal scale color, "Oh yeah, that, heh-heh."

Spyro gave a friendly punch to Flame's side as he laughed, "Oh Flame. But Sparx has a point. Things sure didn't look good. . ."

* * *

_It was a few days after the defeat of Malefor. Spyro and Cynder, with Sparx fluttering nearby, walked through Warfang as moles and dragons alike were fixing up broken walls and doors._

_"I'm just. . .scared Spyro. . ." Cynder said softly, "What if everyone hates me for what I've done. . ."_

_Spyro nuzzled Cynder affectionately on the cheek. "You didn't do anything, Cynder. It was Malefor who made you do all of that," he said, "Don't worry about it. I'll vouch for you every time. Everyone already know you helped me defeat the Dark Master. All you have to do is show others how kind you really are and show that you want to make the future brighter, just like I do."_

_"OMG!" a voice shouted._

_Suddenly a pink blur knocked right into Spyro. He soon found himself looking at the face of a pink dragoness with yellow horns. A red heart-shaped necklace hung from round her neck._

_"It's the Legendary Spyro! The Hero! The Great Purple Dragon! OMG!" she squealed, then she stroked Spyro's horn and said, "A perfect match for me, Ember. The dragoness of your dreams. . ."_

_"GAH!" Spyro exclaimed as she pushed Ember off of him and got back on his feet, "Do you normally go around knocking dragons over like that?"_

_"No. . .I only do that to the dragon I love. . ." Ember said dreamily, and she leaned in to kiss Spyro._

_"Augh!" Spyro said as he pushed Ember back, "Look, I'm sure you're a nice dragoness and everything, but I'm really not interested, so could you just find someone else or-?"_

_"NEVER!" Ember exclaimed as she prepared to pounce onto Spyro a second time. However,_ _Ember was grabbed by the horn by Cynder and spun around to face her. The black dragoness growled and said, "Listen, Pinkie! I don't think your crazy crush on him is reciprocated! He asked you to leave him alone, so leave him alone!"_

_Ember growled back and said, "What do you know, Terror of the Skies!"_

_Cynder gasped and stepped backwards. She looked away, clearly hurt by Ember's comment._

_Ember smirked, but it vanished when Spyro's tail connected with he face. She fell to the ground, rubbing her stinging cheek as Spyro towered over her, looking very angry._

_"Oh shoot. . ." Sparx said as he backed off to the side of the street. Other dragons and moles had even stopped to watch the scene play out._

_"Listen, Ember," Spyro said sternly, "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be jumping all over me if I weren't such a hero. Personally, I'd rather be treated like everyone else. But anyway, don't you see how shallow you're acting? And I'm being honest here, I seriously was not interested in you. And now," Spyro growled and got all in Ember's face, "I really don't like you! How dare you insult Cynder like that? After everything she did to save this world! I would never have defeated Malefor without her! And the Terror of the Skies? That was all Malefor's corruption, she didn't do anything wrong! But how is she going to live a normal life with dragons like you being cruel to her like that? Listen, Ember, if you, or anyone else brings up what Malefor did to her in the past again, I will-."_

_"Get away from my sister."_

_Spyro turned to see Flame walking towards him angrily. Spyro stepped away from Ember and nodded, "Look, I'm sorry, but she needs an attitude adjustment. She insulted Cynder."_

_"Just cause you're the Purple Dragon doesn't mean you can slap dragonesses around!" Flame said angrily._

_"Look, that's not what I did. I can't let everyone blame Cynder for everything Malefor made her do. It's not fair!" Spyro argued._

_"You still hit my sister," Flame persisted._

_Spyro sighed and looked down, "Yeah, I did, and I'm sorry. But I just got so mad. Hasn't Cynder suffered enough?" Spyro turned to look at Ember and said, "And I also didn't like it when she put her paws all over me!"_

_Ember sniffed and wiped her eyes. She then ran over to Flame's side._

_"Just watch your step, Spyro," Flame said cockily, "I'm pretty sure that I, Flame the Dragon, could take you down with my totally awesome fire element attacks!"_

_Flame then spat a fire ball on the ground, causing a plume of flames to go up around Flame and Ember. When the flames died down, Flame's surprised face was charred black._

_Spyro let out a quick laugh as Cynder just cocked her head in confusion._

_Flame growled and turned to run, with Ember right behind her. "I'll remember this!" Flame shouted behind him._

_Sparx floated near Spyro's head and whistled, "What a hot-head."_

_"Spyro," Cynder said, "You didn't have to do all that."_

_"Yes I did, Cynder," Spyro said, "I'm not gonna let anyone give you hard time."_

* * *

Flame nodded, "For a second, I thought we were gonna have a brawl."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't blame you. When those apes tried to kidnap Sparx, I actually breathed fire for the first time," Spyro said.

"Well," Flame said, puffing himself up a bit, "When Flame is in the wrong, he goes to great lengths to make it right!"

* * *

_"Psst! Psst! I said 'Psst!'"_

_Spyro opened his eyes and moaned. It was late at night, and he felt so tired. He looked up at the window and his heart jumped in shock when he saw a dragon hovering there._

_"WHAT THE-?!"_

_"Shhhh!" the dragon said, "Quiet! You'll wake everyone up."_

_Spyro blinked, "Flame? Is that you?"_

_Flame grabbed onto the window ledge and smiled, "Yep! It's me! Sorry about waking you up, but I just couldn't let this wait till tomorrow's class at the Temple. Now, Spyro, about what happened last week-."_

_"Flame," Spyro sighed, "I don't want to fight out of anger-."_

_"I don't want to fight," Flame said while shaking his head, "I want to apologize."_

_"What?" Spyro said._

_"Yeah," Flame said while nodding his head, "You see, Ember and I were thinking, and you were right. Ember only liked you cause you were a celebrity, and she was so obsessed with you that she went an insulted Cynder. She's really sorry for it, and she'll make thing right with her tomorrow. And I'm sorry I made it like you were acting all high and mighty in front of all those moles and dragons. You were defending your girl-friend, and come on, you gotta respect that. And I really want to be friends with you and Cynder. Everyone else thought they couldn't approach you cause you were famous heroes. But I always saw through all that."_

_Flame hung framed in the window and rested his head on his front hands, "So, what do ya say? Can we start over?"_

_Spyro was very impressed by this fire dragon. He smiled and nodded and said, "Sure Flame. And I have to admit, I really shouldn't have slapped her like that. And you're right. No one really ever hangs out with me and Cynder, and I'd really like it if-." Spyro suddenly froze as his brain completely processed what Flame said. "Wait, girl-friend?"_

_Flame smirked, "Aw, come on Spyro. Don't tell me you don't like her."_

_Spyro looked around his room and started sweating, "Well. . .well. . .gah! Look, don't spread it around!"_

_Flame chuckled and said, "Ah, don't worry, I'll let you tell her yourself. Just agree you'll spar with me tomorrow!"_

_Spyro sighed, "Okay, no problem."_

_Flame waved and said, "Thanks, see yaaaaaaaah!" Flame fell after letting go of the windowsill and hit the ground with a bump._

_In the other room, Cynder snorted in her sleep and rolled over._

_Spyro ran to the window and looked down._

_"I'm okay!"_

_Spyro sighed and rolled his eyes._

_"What's going on?" Sparx said, rubbing his eyes._

_Spyro sighed again, and he laid back down to sleep, "I'll explain in the morning. Goodnight."_

_"Dragons are weird," Sparx muttered._

* * *

"And Spyro kicked your butt in that sparring match!" Sparx said.

"Sparx!" Spyro shouted.

"We're here," Cynder said as the group arrived at the door to the bakery.

They entered the building and saw Ember finish placing multicolored quarts crystals into a tall square cake. Some moles wheeled it out the back and Ember turned to see her friends. She smiled and waved, "Hi guys! Hey Cynder!"

"Hey Ember!" Cynder replied cheerily.

The dragonesses jumped in the air, hovered, and gave each other a high five while simultaneously touching the wingtips that faced each other.

* * *

_In the Dragon Temple As Spyro and Flame walked into the sparring area, Cynder heard a voice from behind he_ r.

_"Ahem. . ."_

_Cynder turned to see Ember standing behind her. Cynder was surprised to see her, but kept up a cold facial expression. She still felt dislike for this dragoness. She had gotten over the "Terror of the Skies" comment, but she still strongly disliked how this pink little cute thing had acted towards Spyro._

_"Well, what do you want?" Cynder said, unable to prevent a little venom from leaking in._

_Ember flinched slightly, but then she picked up a box resting on her back and placed in down on the ground in front of Cynder. "Here," she said, "Just something to show you I'm sorry for what I said to you."_

_Cynder arched an eyebrow and looked at the box. Figuring she had nothing to loose, Cynder opened the box. To her surprise, it contained a necklace similar to Ember's heart-shaped one. However, this necklace was set with a circular black diamond._

_Ember inched closer to Cynder and said, "I really am sorry for calling you that. Of course that wasn't the real you. The Guardians, Spyro, they all knew that it wasn't your fault, and they want everyone else to understand that. And I knew that was all true, but I got so caught up in how famous and heroic Spyro was, I said something I shouldn't of."_

_Cynder looked up at Ember and blinked solemnly. Ember gulped and went on, "Actually, I kinda think you're cool. If anything, I'm kinda jealous of you. You got to save the world alongside Spyro, and he really likes you. He'd never let you go, and I'd probably feel awful if I even could steal him from you."_

_Ember bashfully traced a circle on the floor and continued, "So, I was thinking maybe we could be friends? You and Spyro don't seem to hang out with anyone else much. Maybe I could change that?"_

_Cynder looked at Ember for what felt like a long time. She seemed so shy and vulnerable now. She also seemed very sincere in what she was saying. Then, Cynder jumped forward and grabbed Ember in tight hug._

_"Eep! Wait, what?" Ember spluttered as Cynder hugged her._

_Cynder let go and backed up. She was smiling, but tears were running down her face. "I'm sorry. . .it's just. . .no one but Spyro has even been this. . .kind to me. . ."_

_Ember smiled back as Cynder wiped away her tears of joy. Then Cynder looked down at the black diamond necklace. She picked it up and looped it around her neck. She smiled warmly and said, "This is great Ember. Thank you."_

_"So, you forgive me?" Ember asked._

_Cynder nodded and smiled._

_"So we're friends now?" Ember said happily._

_"Forever!" Cynder cheered._

_Ember and Cynder jumped up and gave each other a high five. During this, the tips of their wings also hit each other at the same time as their hands._

_"Hey, that was awesome!" Ember cheered, "Let's do that from now on!"_

_Cynder laughed, "Okay then."_

_Ember then smiled mischievously and said, "And hey, I can give you a few tips on getting Spyro to really go ga-ga over you!"_

_"Um. . ." Cynder said nervously_

_Ember jumped behind her and glanced at Cynder's wings and haunches. "You got some natural beauty going on there, girl! But a quick make-over wouldn't hurt!"_

_"Well, I-."_

_"But first, while the boys are busy rough-housing. . .wait, the Guardians gave you money, right?"_

_Cynder nodded, "Yeah, they gave Spyro and I accounts so we could get settled in Warfang-."_

_"Alright! Well, while the boys are busy, I need to show you the joy of shopping!" Ember cheered happily._

_Ember grabbed Cynder's front leg and dragged her off in the direction of Warfang. Cynder was confused at first, but then she let it go and smiled, and ran alongside her new friend._

* * *

Cynder quickly glanced at the necklace she had been wearing ever since that day. After going shopping with Ember, during which she didn't really buy very much, and Spyro had soundly beat Flame in the sparring match, the four dragons had spent the rest of the day hanging out together. In the following month, the four dragons had become close friends, doing all sorts of things together. They toured the city of Warfang, ate at the various restaurants, explored the Valley of Avalar, visited Hunter and the Cheetah tribes, and helped each other study for the Guardian's tests. Both Spyro and Cynder both could clearly see that it was good to have friends.

"You should've seen me, sis!" Flame said, "There was a huge wagon full of heavy stone, rolling down the street towards Spyro and Cynder!" Flame jumped around in excitement as he narrated the recent events dramatically, "I ran across the roof tops, jumped off, grabbed the card, and pulled with all my might! I let out a burst of fire and-."

"They could have just flown out of the way," Ember said dryly.

"Hmph!" Flame said as he sat down hard.

"That cake looked awesome, Ember!" Spyro said, starting to feel hungry.

"OH NO! Quick! Hide all the food! He'll eat everything in ten seconds flat!" Sparx said dramatically.

Flame cracked up laughing as Cynder smiled shook her head.

"Ha-ha. The fat jokes were funnier the first hundred times, Sparx," Spyro commented dryly.

"Seriously, Ember, you decorated that cake very nicely!" Cynder complimented.

Ember smiled and curtsied, "Well, beauty is my specialty!"

A mole in a chef's hat entered the kitchen and gasped when she saw Spyro and Cynder. "Ooh! Um, well I was wondering if someone could help get the cakes to the center of town, it's almost sunset. . ."

"We'll be glad to help! We're headed there anyway!" Cynder said.

"Sure, we can talk some more on the way," Spyro said.

Sparx flew close to the mole lady and pointed at Spyro. He whispered, "Watch my brother over there. Don't be surprised if you end up a cake short. He's got a high metabolism!"

* * *

The center of Warfang was packed with dragons and moles. Even a few cheetahs could be seen. On either side were tables displaying plenty of food and drink.

"This is so exciting!" Ember squealed after the group had dropped out the desserts.

"Indeed," a familiar voice said.

The group turned to see a pair of cheetahs approaching them.

"Hey, it's Hunter and Meadow," Spyro said as they went over to meet them.

"Good to see you again, my friends," Meadow said.

"Is Chief Prowlus here?" Spyro asked.

Hunter chuckled and said, "Yes, but he got caught sneaking the first cup of wine by some mole." Hunter started to laugh out loud and said, "He ended up spilling it on himself, and is trying to wash it out!"

Just then, horns blared. Everyone turned to see the three Guardians flying over the city. Everyone cheered as they landed in the center of the town square.

 _"Ignitus. . ."_ Spyro thought, but then he shoved that thought to the back of his brain. Ignitus would want him to enjoy the peace he had created, not be depressed over his needed sacrifice. There had been a ceremony saying goodbye and honoring the late Guardian of Fire, so now was the time to move on.

"We should go to the front of this " Hunter suggested.

"Can we?" Spyro asked, worrying about the pushing and shoving that would ensue.

"Um, hello!" Sparx said, "Guy who saved the world."

Spyro smiled sheepishly, "Oh yeah, right."

The dragons, cheetahs, and dragonfly were soon at the front of the crowd. The sun was just starting to turn orange as it began to set.

"Hey, hey, what does the Chronicler look like?" Ember asked excitedly.

"I'll be he looks all cool and powerful, cause he, like, has all the knowledge in the world, right?" Flame asked.

"How about we all just wait till he arrives," Spyro replied.

The three Guardians stood in the midst of the Town Square. Volteer stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Is he gonna-?" Sparx asked.

Volteer took out a scroll and let it unroll all the way to the ground.

"Yes he is," Cynder moaned.

Volteer opened his mouth.

_**FLASH!** _

A huge ball of pale blue light flashed in the sky above Warfang.

The whole crowd gasped with wonder.

"Here he comes. . ." Flame gasped.

"The Chronicler. . ." Meadow whispered.

"It'll be nice to see him again. . ." Spyro said.

The huge ball of blue light slowly descended over the area. The Guardians backed up, albeit a bit sourly on Volteer's part, to let the the light that was the Chronicler land among them.

The huge sphere of light was soon a few kilometers above the ground, when suddenly. . .

A huge cloud of smoke burst out from the ground. Three bolts of lighting shot out of it. One was pink, one was green, and one was red.

The lighting bolts hit the sphere of blue light, stopping it in mid air. A grunt of pain could be heard as energy began flowing from the sphere and down into the cloud of smoke. The silhouettes of three figures standing upright could be seen within the cloud.

"What's going on!" Hunter shouted as the crowd behind them began to panic.

"Who are _they_?!" Spyro shouted.

As the smoke began to fade, three different kinds of maniacal laughter could be heard.

_**To be continued. . .** _

* * *

 


	2. Episode 2: The Power of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are these strange assailants that have appeared here? Will Spyro and his friends be able to stop them?

**The Legend of Spyro and Friends**

  
 

**Season 1- Episode 2**

  
 

**The Power of Friendship**

_**Previously on "The Legend of Spyro and Friends". . .** _

_Terrador ran over to them and exclaimed, "Volteer, Cyril, the Chronicler spoke to me in the Pool of Visions!"_

_"He said he was going to make a visit," Terrador explained, "To Warfang. Tomorrow night!"_

_The center of Warfang was packed with dragons and moles. Even a few cheetahs could be seen. On either side were tables displaying plenty of food and drink._

_"This is so exciting!" Ember squealed after the group had dropped out the desserts._

_"Indeed," a familiar voice said._

_The group turned to see a pair of cheetahs approaching them._

_"Hey, it's Hunter and Meadow," Spyro said as they went over to meet them._

_"Good to see you again, my friends," Meadow said._

_**FLASH!** _

_A huge ball of pale blue light flashed in the sky above Warfang._

_The whole crowd gasped with wonder._

_"Here he comes. . ." Flame gasped._

_"The Chronicler. . ." Meadow whispered._

_"It'll be nice to see him again. . ." Spyro said._

_The huge ball of blue light slowly descended over the area._

_The huge sphere of light was soon a few kilometers above the ground, when suddenly. . ._

_A huge cloud of smoke burst out from the ground. Three bolts of lighting shot out of it. One was pink, one was green, and one was red._

_The lighting bolts hit the sphere of blue light, stopping it in mid air. A grunt of pain could be heard as energy began flowing from the sphere and down into the cloud of smoke. The silhouettes of three figures standing upright could be seen within the cloud._

_"What's going on!" Hunter shouted as the crowd behind them began to panic._

_"Who are they?!" Spyro shouted._

_As the smoke began to fade, three different kinds of maniacal laughter could be heard._

* * *

Spyro jumped off a rocky ledge with wings unfurled.

**_Proud and so glorious_ **

**_Standing before of us_ **

**_Our swords will shine bright in the sky_ **

Spyro then pulled down into a dive.

**_When united we come_ **

**_To the land of the sun_ **

**_With the heart of a dragon we ride_ **

Spyro pulled out of his dive above the tree line and soared over a forest.

He flew over a clearing and passed over Hunter the Cheetah and Bandit the Armadillo, who ran beneath him for a while smiling. Bandit tried rolling into a ball to try to keep up with them. Eventually Spyro pulled up and flew higher.

**_We are flying on wings in winter sky_ **

**_With fire burning deep inside_ **

Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador are scene standing proudly in front of the Dragon Temple.

**_We are warriors of endless time_ **

**_Forever and on_ **

Above them hovered the blue, spectral image of Ignitus the Chronicler.

**_On wings of steel an ancient flight_ **

**_We see the powers that unite_ **

There's a flash of lighting, and the Sorcerer, the Sorceress, and Gnasty Gnorc are seen standing in front of a purple fire.

**_The gods will now send us a sign_ **

**_Of battle once more_ **

They hold their staffs high and clash them together in unity.

**_Through the valley we ride_ **

**_Full of glory we soar_ **

Spyro is smiling as he fights training dummies in the Temple training room.

**_Where the fights will be raging_ **

**_For now and for more_ **

Cynder suddenly joins in as they fight back to back and pose. Sparx suddenly pops up and and smiles while pointing at himself.

**_When united we come_ **

**_And divided they fall_ **

Spyro is diving through the air, and on either side of him come Cynder, Ember, Flame, and Drobot.

**_Tonight you will witness it all_ **

Spyro shoots an ice ball while Cynder shoots a wind blast. The rest fire their respective elements.

_**Proud and so glorious** _

**_Standing before of us_ **

**_Our swords will shine bright in the sky_ **

Cynder and Ember fly around together and form a fire tornado.

**_When united we come_ **

**_To the land of the sun_ **

**_With the heart of a dragon_ **

Flame and Spyro create a super fire ball.

**_The heart of a dragon_ **

**_The heart of a dragon_ **

**_We ride!_ **

Spyro lands on a mountain ledge. The view zooms out as he looks on either side of him to see all his friends of various species standing in line next to him. He then hovers in the air and gives off a blast of purple light.

**The Legend of Spyro and Friends**

* * *

_**The Power of Friendship** _

* * *

The smoke cleared, and three staff wielding figures could be seen.

On the left stood a grayish-blue hippo-looking creature with lipstick and a gold and pink necklace. She held a staff a large, pink, egg-shaped stone on the top of it.

On the right stood a violet colored dragon-like bipedal-lizard wearing black robes with a hood. His eyes were black, and he held a staff topped with with two golden horns with a red gem floating between them.

In between them stood an ugly looking green goblin-like creature wearing a suit of silver staff he held was actually a spiked club surrounded by an aura of green magical energy.

"When the power of three becomes one!" the female on the left said.

" _Keff!_ The world shall begin a New Age! _Keff!"_ the robed male on the right said.

"Something like dat!" the goblin in the center said in a dopey sounding voice.

"From the heart of Midnight Mountain, where I was overthrown by a Rhynoc Revolution, I have come here to claim a new Kingdom! I'm the Sorceress!" she announced.

" _Keff!_ From deep _below_ Midnight Mountain, where my reptilian kind was dwindling in small numbers in the dark, _Keff!_ I studied dark magic and admired the Purple Dragons, _Keff!,_ to the point I changed the color of my scales for that very reason! _Keff!_ I have now arisen to rule a new Kingdom as well! I am the Sorcerer!" he declared.

"Huh-huh! I'm a Gnorc, and I hate Dragons cause they don't let me steal their treasure! But I got magic now! Huh-huh! I'm Gnasty Gnorc!" he laughed while wielding his club.

The three of them held their staffs high and clashed them together in unity.

"Now gather under the name of The Dark Magic Trio!" the three of them shouted.

Flame blinked and turned to Spyro. "What the heck are we looking at?"

"What's the meaning of this?!" Hunter demanded, quickly nocking an arrow to his bowstring.

" _Keff!_ Isn't it obvious?" the Sorcerer said with a smirk, "We're stealing the Chronicler's powers!"

The Sorceress laughed and said, "Indeed! Just by coincidence we were in the area this morning, and since word travels fast, we found out about the Chronicler's visit. So after a quick invisibility spell, we traced a few magic runes on the ground, and now _we_ have the power!"

Cyril's nostrils flared as snow shot out of them. "You're not going to get away with this!" he shouted.

"Yes! We shall crush you all!" Terrador threatened.

"ZAP!" Gnasty Gnorc shouted as he turned around and blasted the guardians with magic from his club. The magic struck each of the Guardians, instantly encasing them in green crystal statues.

The crowd went wild with terror and instantly started running for their lives as Gnasty Gnorc laughed crazily.

"Ah-ha-ha! Yeah! How do like that! Who's laughing now-? OWCH!"

Hunter had let fly an arrow that struck Gnasty in the right hand. He dropped his club and it landed on his foot.

"OW-OW-OW!" Gnasty shouted while hoping on one foot.

Hunter readied another arrow and said, "Release the Guardians at once, Ugly One!"

Gnasty picked up his club and snarled with rage, " _Ugly!? **That does it!** i" _Gnasty's club glowed blue, and Hunter was suddenly grabbed in a blue telekinetic grip. Hunter shouted in shock as he was thrown into a far off building. Meadow gasped and quickly ran off to his aid. Sparx let out a cry of "yipe" and quickly followed right next to Meadow.

Spyro growled and went into a battle stance, "Alright, that's the last straw! Cynder, you grab the Sorcerer. I'll grab the Sorceress, and we'll make a sandwich out of them!"

Cynder smiled knowingly, "That trick we made up in the Training Room! Great idea!"

The two dragons took flight and looped into the air. Then they dived towards their targets.

"I don't think so!" the Sorceress said as she and the Sorcerer raised their staffs and caught Spyro and Cynder with the blue telekinesis.

"Heehee! The Chronicler's telekinetic powers look better on us!" the Sorceress said.

" _Keff!_ Indeed!" the Sorcerer replied.

Cynder fought as hard she could to move her wings, but no avail. "I can't break free! Spyro!"

"Me neither, I can't believe they got us!" Spyro replied.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! I'm gonna defeat the Purple Dragon!" Gnasty cheered as he ran up and charged up his magic club for a blast.

None of them had noticed that Flame and Ember had sneaked away to either side of the trio of villain. Just as Gnasty wielded his club, Flame tackled the Gnorc to the ground. There was a burst of energy, and Flame was sent sprawling backwards. He got up quickly and shook the dizziness off.

"Hey! Why isn't he a statue?" the Sorceress demanded angrily.

Gnasty shrugged, "I dunno. Too small? Too young?"

Just then, Ember jumped in and spat fire at the Sorceress' behind. She shrieked and dropped her staff, and Spyro was freed from the telekinetic hold.

The Sorcerer scowled and swung his staff, which sent Cynder slamming into Spyro.

Flame jumped in between the Sorcerer and Gnasty and shouted, "Hey, Ugly! Over here!"

Gnasty growled and fired a green blast at Flame, who quickly dodged it and flew off as the Sorcerer was knocked back a few feet by the attack.

Cynder, now free from the magic hold, helped Spyro up to his feet. "Sorry about that," she said.

"It's fine. Come on, we better take to the skies," Spyro said.

Now all four dragons were flying in circles above the three magic users.

" _Keff!_ What are you all waiting for! _Keff!_ Shoot them!" the Sorcerer exclaimed.

The young dragons dodged the magical blasts that shot upwards at them as the soared through the air. Spyro called out to Flame and said, "Flame! You and Ember have got to get out of here! See if you can help everyone in the city! They aren't very good fighters!"

"Don't be crazy, Spyro!" Flame called back, "They'll be fine! All the fighting is here with these three creeps! Here is where we're needed!"

"But-"

Ember called out as well, "No buts! You two are our friends! We can't just abandon you! We're fighting with you, and that's that!"

"Are you sure," Cynder called out.

"Sure we're sure," Flame added, "In fact, I think we can use our teamwork to our advantage! You thinking what I'm thinking, sis?"

Ember smiled knowingly, "You betcha!"

Both fire dragons then dived down at opposite sides of the opponents below.

"Flame Meteor!" Flame shouted as he and Ember spat fire balls over the spell-casters below. The two fireballs hit each other next to Chroniclers' orb of light. The attacks then fused into one huge fireball, which then fell straight down at trio.

"I got it! I got it!" Gnasty shouted as he raised his club and caught the fireball in a telekinetic grip just a few feet above them. However, the fire ball suddenly exploded and knocked all three of them back.

"Whoa!" Spyro gasped, then he turned to Cynder, "Let's try it!"

Cynder shook her head, "But we don't have any of the same elements except for-."

"They don't have to be the same!" Spyro explained, "Let's try a Fire Tornado!"

Cynder's eyes widened as she understood. "Oh yeah! Le'ts do it!" Cynder looked down and gasped, "And we better hurry, look!"

Spyro looked down as well, and to his shock and dismay, he saw Flame and Ember caught in a telekinetic hold.

"You're gonna regret this!" Flame growled out.

The Sorceress prodded his stomach with the egg shaped gem on her staff and said, "Oh, the only one who's gonna regret anything is you, and your little sister!"

Ember grit her teeth and said, "I'm not little!"

The Sorcerer put his sharp staff up to Ember's throat. "Shut-up! _Keff!_ Your journey ends here!"

"GET AWAY FROM OUT FRIENDS!" Spyro shouted loudly.

The trio looked up to see Spyro and Cynder diving down towards them. They were holding onto each other's arms tightly, and were going at high speeds.

"Release your element, and start spinning, NOW!" Spyro shouted.

The pair of dragons spun and spun round and round as they fell down to the ground. As hte spun, Cynder unleashed a deluge of wind as Spyro breathed out gushes of fire. They soon formed a fiery tornado about three times their height and twice their width, and it floated above hte ground and approached Sorceress, Sorcerer, and Gnasty Gnorc.

"Fool!" the Sorceress shouted, "We have the power of the Chronicler on our side! We cannot loose!"

The trio raised their staffs, and more blue energy from the blue sphere of light above them was pumped down into their weapons. Flame and Ember were thrown to the side as the Dark Magic Trio focused all their telekinetic energy onto the fire tornado. The scorching whirlwind was caught in a blue glow and stopped in its tracks.

"AHAHA! _Keff!_ I am mightier than the Purple Dragon himself! _Keff!_ Hahaha!" the Sorcerer cheered.

Ember and Flame got up and looked at the scene in front of them.

"We have to help them!" Ember cried over the deluge of noise.

"You took the words right outta my mouth, sis!" Flame called back.

And with that, the two dragons jumped into the fire tornado as well, giving their fire breaths along with Spyro's as Cynder's wind pulled it all together.

"AHHHHHH!" Gnasty screamed as the fire tornado suddenly tripled in size.

The blue energy surrounding it shattered and the tornado, now even bigger than a large adult dragon, moved forwards towards them.

The Sorceress was overcome with terror. "This can't be! How can they overcome the Chronicler's power? AAUGH!"

The three of them screamed as they were all sucked into the fiery vortex. At the exact same moment; Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Ember were knocked out of it.

"Whoa!" Ember gasped as the group of four looked up at their huge creation.

Suddenly, the towering storm shook violently, and exploded up into the sky. The three spell-casters we sent flying into the air.

"I don't get it! What went wrong?!" the Sorceress shouted.

" _Keff!_ I guess fighting a battle when you're outnumbered 4 to 3 is a bad idea!" the Sorcerer shouted.

"GrrrrrAHHHH! I HATE DRAGONS!" Gnasty Gnorc shouted as he flailed around while he and his group disappeared into the distant sky.

The four young looked up at the sky in shock.

Flame blinked and said, "That. . .was. . .AWESOME!"

Hunter, Meadow, and Sparx ran over to the four dragons.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Hunter said, "That was almost frightening. . ."

"Hunter, are you okay?" Spyro asked.

Hunter nodded and winced a bit, "Yes, I wasn't thrown too hard. I'm just _very_ sore."

Meadow looked up at the three large crystals statues, "What about the Guardians?"

Spyro looked over to the frozen Guardians and walked toward Terrador, "Maybe I can break them out-."

Just as Spyro got within a foot of Terrador, a purple aura came out of him and shattered his crystal casing. Terrador stumbled back a bit and breathed out.

"Oh my gosh! What an experience. . ." Terrador gasped.

"How did you break him out?" Cynder asked.

Spyro shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I better do it again." Spyro then jumped over to Volteer and Cyril and freed them as well.

"My goodness! Petrification within a crystalline structure by a trio of dark mages siphoning the power out of the Chronicler only to be foiled by a pyrotechnic vortex of funnel cloud-"

" _Enough,_ Volteer," Cyril said angrily, "I've already got a headache from that spell."

Spyro smiled and turned towards Cynder, Flame, and Ember. "We did it, everyone. We saved Warfang, _together."_

"Yeah! Together! As friends!" Flame cheered as he flew over to Spyro and raised him by his front leg in triumph.

"Talk about the _Power of Friendship!_ " Ember said happily as she and Cynder gave each other their special high-five.

Suddenly, there was the sound of applause and cheering. The young and old dragons and moles reentered the center of the city. The four heroes stood filled with pride as the huge crowd cheered for them.

Flame nudged Spyro in the side and said with a smile, "Hey, it looks me and my sis are big heroes like you and Cynder now!"

The Guardians stood behind them, and Terrador nodded and said, "I must admit, that fire tornado you four created was a masterpiece. . .I believe. . .Ignitus would be proud."

Spyro nodded slowly in response. _"Yeah. . .I bet he would. . ."_ Spyro thought.

 _"Indeed,"_ a familiar voice said.

Everyone looked up at the blue orb of light. During the battle, it had been forced higher up in the air. With the three power draining spell-casters gone, the orb had fully regained it's power, and its glow. The orb then finally descended onto the ground, and the light began to fade and unwrap off of the dragon inside.

Everyone knew what all four of the Guardians looked like. How could they not? The Guardians were very much important in the Dragon Realms. So when the Chronicler was revealed, the entire crowd gasped.

Cyril, Terrakion, and Volteer were overcome with shock. Volteer was even at a loss for words.

"IGNITUS!" Spyro exclaimed in voice overflowing with joy. Spyro ran over to the now pale blue dragon, and was held close by him.

"Spyro, my beloved scion," Ignitus said endearingly as held the young purple dragon, "I had new you could do it. From the bottom of my heart, I always had total faith in you."

"Ignitus. .. I missed you. . ." Spyro said while looking up at the new Chronicler with tears of joy in his eyes. Spyro wiped his eyes and said, "But we all thought. . .in the Belt of Fire. . ."

Ignitus nodded gravely, "Yes Spyro. . .but as I said, a dragon's spirit never leaves this world. . .and the previous Chronicler chose my spirit to be his successor."

Cyril shook his head in amazement, "We had no idea, Ignitus. We would have never dreamed of such a wondrous outcome."

Ignitus smiled fondly at the other Guardians, "My friends. . .tell me, how does it feel to finally live in peace?"

Terrador chuckled, "Well, it wasn't exactly peaceful today!"

Ignitus nodded, "Well, yes. I never got around to reading _their_ books, but I will most certainly put that high on the agenda. But it did help these young dragons to learn something very important."

"What is that, Ignitus?" Cynder asked curiously.

Ignitus approached Cynder and draped one wing over her while draping his other wing over Spyro.

"Do you remember when I told you to draw strength from each other?" he asked. Spyro and Cynder both nodded, and Ignitus continued, "Well, that strength, with which you used to defeat the Dark Master, is very similar to strength you gained from your friends."

Ember felt slightly intimidated by Ignitus' presence, but Flame stood proudly with his chest puffed out, feeling like a total hero.

"It is much more than simple teamwork," Ignitus kept on, "It is the bond between your hearts to support, to defend, to protect each other. Do not abandon each other. To never let each other loose hope. And that is, as Ember said, the _Power of Friendship."_

Ember gasped and smiled wider than ever as she jumped around excitedly, "Yeah! That's right! The Power of Friendship! Woohoo!"

Even the crowd had to have a laugh at this.

Ignitus smiled warmly and said, "Now, it is time to address my main original reason for coming here."

Ignitus stepped forward, and spoke with a voice that was increased in volume by magic. " _Citizens of Warfang! Now that the darkness of Malefor is forever gone, life is beginning to return within this city! It is in all of our best interests that Warfang be declared the Capitol of the Dragon Realms. But it will no only be just a geographical Capitol. It will also be a Capitol of the all the culture that had been lost to our tough times. As Chronicler, I have records of eons gone by at my fingertips. These records contain ancient arts and skill long lost. However, I shall take it upon myself to give these treasures back to you all. In this city I will build a center of knowledge that will breathe feelings of new life and new peace to you all._

_"You might, what good would this be to me? Well, for the artists, you will find new ways to express your creativity that will blow your minds. For the cooks or chefs, you will discover that in a world of peace, both cooking and eating becomes and enjoyment, full so sensations that will show you how wonder life can be. For the builders, you will find that simple dwelling places can be art. Young ones, you will found much more that element training. Toys and games off all kinds will show you all how wonderful it is to be young. Even for those who simply enjoy dreaming and being imaginative will find satisfaction in the art of writing tales that only happen as they wish it to happen, and yet excite the imagination of other when read._

_"So, now do you see? What I am preaching is creation! After so many years of death and destruction, it is time for us all to celebrate life and create things, for it is doing those things that prevents evil from rising. Spyro and Cynder gave us this peace, and we will not squander their gift! For peace! For Warfang! For the Dragon Realms!"_

"FOR THE DRAGON REALMS!" the entire crowd roared and cheered as Ignitus stood in front of them, filled to the brim with optimism and hope for a bright future.

* * *

A few tables got knocked over in the battle, but most of the feast had miraculously remained intact.

Tapper, the wine brewing mole, was over the moon that night. First, he praised the Ancestors that none of his wine barrels got wrecked during the battle, although he was still upset with Chief Prowlus for sneaking that first cup. Second, he nearly fainted to of joy when Ignitus complimented him on his wine.

It was a joyous celebration, although not as huge as the one celebrating Maelfor's defeat, but an event like that is hard to top. Still, it was a grand old time. Ignitus told many tales of the past to young and old, and later, Ignitus spent time gossiping with the other Guardians, just like old times.

Then, at Midnight, Ignitus entered an old, abandoned library. Spyro and friends, including the Guardians, followed Ignitus in as he stepped into the center of the room. The Chronicler Crystal hanging around Ignitus' neck shot a beam of light into the ground, and out of that spot grew another jagged blue crystal which bathed the room with light.

"This is where I shall send the knowledge, so all may posses it," Ignitus said. He then turned to the group behind him. "It is time for me to go."

"Ignitus. . ." Spyro said softly. Part of him really didn't want Ignitus to leave again.

"Will we ever see you again?" Cynder asked.

"Perhaps," Ignitus mused, "But until then, may the light of friendship-"

 _("And something more. . ."_ rang Ignitus' voice within the minds of Cynder and Spyro)

"-be your guide to a world of hope and peace."

"Thank you so much, Ignitus. For everything," Spyro said.

Goodbyes were said, a few tears were shed, and Ignitus soon took to the air. Blue light surrounded him, and with a final flash, he was gone.

_Bump!_

Everyone turned to see Ember lying on her side.

"So tired. . ." she whispered, unable to keep her eyes fully open.

Amid the laughter that followed, Flame grabbed one of her front legs and said, "Hey! Anyone want to help a friend get his sister home to bed?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Well that was the two part Pilot Episode! Just a few little announcement things. First, expect some light hearted fun episodes with just the right amount of humor. Second, expect the Terrible Trio/ Quirk Miniboss Squad to show up once in a while to keep things interesting and give our heroes some exercise (Ha-ha!). Tune in next time for a new episode of "The Legend of Spyro and Friends" on Cartoon Network! But until then, you can watch reruns of "Keldeo and the Swords of Justice" on Cartoon Network!


	3. Episode 3: The Fruits of Their Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving a scroll from Ignitus, our heroes are on a quest from Dragon Fruit!

 

**The Legend of Spyro and Friends**

  
 

**Season 1- Episode 3**

  
 

**The Fruits of Their Labor**

It was early in the morning. The sun was just starting to rise above the city of Warfang. The newly restored library stood on a street corner near the Town Square. The oaken double doors burst open as Spyro bounded out holding a scroll tied with crimson ribbon with green edges. He held it high and shouted proudly, "I got it! I got the first scroll!"

This caused a few moles and dragons who were sleeping in their houses to groan at the unwanted wake-up call.

Cynder and Sparx walked over to the excited purple dragon. They had found Spyro already gone that morning and decided to see where he had gone. Cynder looked intrigued while Sparx was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"That's it?" the dragonfly said grumpily, "Just some old scroll?"

Spyro looked indignantly at his brother, "It's not just some old scroll, Sparx! Today is the day Ignitus finally starts sending in scrolls and books through the Chronicler Crystal. The librarian mole let me in early so I could grab the first one." Spyro then admired the tube of paper resting in his claws. "Do you realize what a big moment this is. . ."

Sparx rolled his eyes, still sleepy and grumpy, and said, "I don't think you'd be so excited if the Chronicler didn't turn out to be old Iggy! And besides, how do you know that scroll isn't something boring like. . .I don't know. . .the formula for Dragon Scale Polish?"

"Aren't you a little ray of sunshine," Cynder snarked at Sparx.

"Don't listen to him, Cynder," Spyro said with a smile, "Ignitus would make sure the very first scroll is a good one. Especially if I'd be right there waiting for it!"

Cynder eyed Spyro curiously, "But how would he know you'd be waiting there?"

"He read my book," Spyro stated plainly.

* * *

**_A few minutes earlier in the Chronicler's cave. . ._ **

_". . .and Spyro promised himself that he would get the first scroll that Ignitus would send into the Warfang Library. So he made plans to get into the library extra early that morning."_ Ignitus read from Spyro's book. The new Chronicler chuckled as he closed the purple dragon's book and levitated it back to its place on the self. He then turned to the neatly organised pile of copied scrolls.

"Well, Spyro. . .you won't be disappointed," he said with a smile as levitated the scroll with the crimson ribbon to the crystal around his neck. It disappeared with a flash. He waited a moment, then he began to transport the rest of today's pile.

* * *

"And now, for the moment of truth!" Spyro said as he untied the ribbon and unrolled the scroll. The scroll was of descent length, about equal to Spyro's length from snout to tail. The purple dragon read the scroll, apparently scrutinizing every sentence, ever word, every illustration.

Cynder kept silent, not wanting to disturb him. Sparx opened his mouth to speak, but then Cynder covered his mouth with one finger. After a suspenseful couple of minutes, Spyro reached the bottom of the scroll. He looked up, and he was wearing an ecstatic expression on his face.

Cynder couldn't help but chuckled softly. _"He looks so happy! When he's not being handsome, he's being cute!"_ she thought.

"We gotta get Ember and Flame," Spyro said, "Cause it's time for a new adventure!"

* * *

Spyro jumped off a rocky ledge with wings unfurled.

**_Proud and so glorious_ **

**_Standing before of us_ **

**_Our swords will shine bright in the sky_ **

Spyro then pulled down into a dive.

**_When united we come_ **

**_To the land of the sun_ **

**_With the heart of a dragon we ride_ **

Spyro pulled out of his dive above the tree line and soared over a forest.

He flew over a clearing and passed over Hunter the Cheetah and Bandit the Armadillo, who ran beneath him for a while smiling. Bandit tried rolling into a ball to try to keep up with them. Eventually Spyro pulled up and flew higher.

**_We are flying on wings in winter sky_ **

**_With fire burning deep inside_ **

Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador are scene standing proudly in front of the Dragon Temple.

**_We are warriors of endless time_ **

**_Forever and on_ **

Above them hovered the blue, spectral image of Ignitus the Chronicler.

**_On wings of steel an ancient flight_ **

**_We see the powers that unite_ **

There's a flash of lighting, and the Sorcerer, the Sorceress, and Gnasty Gnorc are seen standing in front of a purple fire.

**_The gods will now send us a sign_ **

**_Of battle once more_ **

They hold their staffs high and clash them together in unity.

**_Through the valley we ride_ **

**_Full of glory we soar_ **

Spyro is smiling as he fights training dummies in the Dragon Dojo in the Temple

**_Where the fights will be raging_ **

**_For now and for more_ **

Cynder suddenly joins in as they fight back to back and pose. Sparx suddenly pops up and and smiles while pointing at himself.

**_When united we come_ **

**_And divided they fall_ **

Spyro is diving through the air, and on either side of him come Cynder, Ember, Flame, and Drobot.

**_Tonight you will witness it all_ **

Spyro shoots an ice ball while Cynder shoots a wind blast. The rest fire their respective elements.

_**Proud and so glorious** _

**_Standing before of us_ **

**_Our swords will shine bright in the sky_ **

Cynder and Ember fly around together and form a fire tornado.

**_When united we come_ **

**_To the land of the sun_ **

**_With the heart of a dragon_ **

Flame and Spyro create a super fire ball.

**_The heart of a dragon_ **

**_The heart of a dragon_ **

**_We ride!_ **

Spyro lands on a mountain ledge. The view zooms out as he looks on either side of him to see all his friends of various species standing in line next to him. He then hovers in the air and gives off a blast of purple light.

**The Legend of Spyro and Friends**

* * *

_**The Fruits of Their Labor** _

* * *

The party of five flew over the small army of Earth dragons who were rebuilding the great Dam.

Sparx nudged Spyro in the side of the head and said, "Hey? Remember when we blew that Dam thing up!"

"Ha-ha. Yeah, I remember," Spyro said. Then he sighed, "Too bad that wasn't fixed with the rest of planet."

"Don't worry about it, Spyro," Cynder said, "At least it's giving Terrador something to do!"

Cynder pointed downward and everyone saw Terrador overseeing the construction. They could hear his frustrated roars as a pair of clumsy Earth dragons dropped a load of stone into the waters below.

After the group shared a good laugh, Flame pointed down to the far side of the canyon. "Hey, lets stop to rest down there."

They soon landed on the northern cliff-top of the canyon. Further north stood the purple mountains of the Magic Crafters. The group unpacked a quick lunch of bread and dried meats (Sparx had brought a few butterflies to eat).

"How much farther do we have to go?" Ember asked.

Spyro reached into the saddle-bag like satchel hanging on his right side and pulled out the special scroll. He unrolled it and looked it over. "According to the scroll, we have to fly over these mountains, past the Ancient Grove, and to the eastern side of The Ashlands. That's where we'll find what were looking for."

Ember's eyes were filled with wonder. "Oooh! The Ancient Grove! It sounds wonderful!"

"It is if you like rivers of poison," Spyro said gravely.

"What?!" Ember gasped.

Spyro nodded, "Yeah, the original Chronicler sent me there once. It was terrible. It's full of monsters, killer bugs, and giant Grove Worms!"

Ember shuddered in fear. Flame smirked and stalked over to his sister. "Yes," he said in a deep creepy voice while wearing a sadistic grin, "The Grove Worms sleep within the deep, dark, purple pools of poison, completely overcome by the flesh rotting slime." Flame rose up on his hind legs and stared down at the frightened pink dragoness, his shadow covering her. "They slowly, slowly, rise up out of the purple goo, with their purple claws and purple fangs dripping with poison, _right behind you_. And then-."

"THEY STRIKE!" Cynder shouted, using her Shadow element to suddenly spring up out of Flame's shadow. Flame screamed and fell over onto his back, trembling in fear.

Ember and Cynder laughed and performed their hand and wing high five.

"Girls win this round, Flame!" Ember said cheekily.

Flame grumbled, "You win this time, sis. But next time, _beware. . ."_

Cynder shook her head, "Alright, enough of this. So, it would probably be the smartest idea to just fly over everything so we don't end up fighting Grove Worms."

Sparx decided to add in his tow cents. "Why are we even going all this way just to get a bunch of fruit?"

"It's not just a bunch of fruit, Sparx!" Spyro argued, then he sighed, "Do I have to read it to you again. Listen this time."

Spyro then looked back to the scroll and read aloud from it.

_"The White-fleshed Pitahaya, commonly known as Dragon Fruit, is the fruit of a vine-like cactus plant. The native origin of the species has never been resolved. It has been said that the Dragon Fruit is one of the first foods dragon kind has eaten, most likely to its flame-like appearance. It may have been a key to the growth of infant and young dragons due to it's stores of lipids, which provided energy stores, material for cell membranes, and cell signaling. It was used both as an ornamental vine and as a fruit crop which has been cultivated north of The Ancient Grove, near the shores of the Eastern Sea. The fruit has the appearance of a red flame with green tips. The inside of the fruit is pure white with many tiny black seeds._

_To prepare a Dragon Fruit for consumption, the fruit is cut open to expose the flesh. The flesh, which is eaten raw, is mildly sweet and low in calories. The seeds are eaten together with the flesh, have a nutty taste and are rich in lipids, but they are indigestible unless chewed. The fruit is also converted into juice or wine, or used to flavor other beverages. The flowers can be eaten or steeped as tea. The skin is not eaten._

_Dragon Fruit had long since been a source of trade between the Manweersmalls of Muntions Forge and the dragons of Peace Keepers. However; all trade, cultivation, and distribution of Dragon Fruit ceased due to the wars against the Dark Master and the encouragement of the Ash Lands due to the dark activity of the Mountain of Malefor a.k.a The Well of Souls. However, the Ash Lands have never fully overtaken the Dragon Fruit's lands, and due to it's fast growing and ease of cultivation, it is most likely that the plant are now currently thriving in that area."_

Spyro then held up the scroll to let the others see the hand drawn illustrations of the outside and inside of the Dragon Fruit.

Flame turned his head sideways, "Like a red flame, huh? Eh, I don't see it."

"I wonder how good it _really_ tastes?" Cynder asked.

Ember jumped around excitedly, "Ooh! I can't wait to see it for real!"

Spyro rolled up the scroll and put it away, "Well, soon we'll see more Dragon Fruits than you could ever imagine! Also, the scroll also mentions a plan some dragons had to build something called a 'green house' where Dragon Fruit can be grown right in Warfang. Earth dragons can make a living farming and trading them to the Island of Boyzitbig, and Warfang can supply Dragon Fruit for the mainland."

Flame scratched his head in confusion, "But what's a 'green house'?"

Spyro shrugged, "I don't know. But knowing Ignitus that was probably scroll number two. The moles are probably building one right now. Anyway, let's get going and get some seeds to bring back to Warfang!"

* * *

The group was once again flying through the air. Below them flowed the Silver River, twisting and turning through the Magic Crafter mountains.

"Why do they call those mountains the Magic Crafters?" Flame asked.

Cynder answered him, "According to legend, new spells, magic weaponry, and other sources of magical power are created in those mountains."

The Silver River soon disappeared underneath towering trees, all dark and foreboding. Ember shivered as she looked down below them.

"Oohh. . .so that's the Ancient Grove?"

Spyro nodded, "Yes it is. Ignitus said ' _It is a secret place untouched by civilization. The waters there are poisonous, as well as the creatures who are nurtured by it...'_ and boy was he right."

Ember smiled, "Well, good thing we can fly and don't have to go down there!"

Suddenly, dark clouds appeared in the sky.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Sparx asked.

Out of nowhere, a bolt of pink lightning came down and struck Ember on her back, right between the wings. Ember screamed with pain and instantly began to plummet to the ground.

"EMBER!" Flame shouted as he quickly dived down to catch her. He reached her just above the tree-line, but the force of her fall caused them both to crash through the tree and to the ground. The siblings tumbled along the grassy ground until they hit the trunk of a tree.

Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx quickly followed them down through the trees and into the forest. Flame saw them running over, and quickly jumped up and stood tall.

"I'm okay! I'm okay! I broke Ember's fall! I dived down with no concern for my own personal safety-"

"You can brag later, Flame!" Cynder shot back, then she looked over at Ember, "Are you okay?"

Ember slowly got up and nodded, "Yeah, nothing's broken. My wings just locked up for a moment when that bolt of lightning hit me."

Spyro shook his head, "This makes no sense. Where did this storm come from?"

There was suddenly the sound of a female voice laughing manically. This was followed by a male voice saying, "So, _Keff!_ We meet again!"

Spyro blinked, "I know those voices. . ."

The group turned to see the sources of those voice standing a short distance away.

"When the power of three becomes one!" the female on the left said.

" _Keff!_ The world shall begin a New Age! _Keff!"_ the robed male on the right said.

"Something like dat!" the gnorc in the center said in a dopey sounding voice.

"The Sorceress!"

"Tthe Sorcerer!"

"Gnasty Gnorc!" he laughed while wielding his club.

The three of them held their staffs high and clashed them together in unity.

"Now gather under the name of The Dark Magic Trio!" the three of them shouted.

"You three _again?!"_ Cynder shouted in disbelief.

"But we creamed you!" Flame said.

The Sorcerer pointed his staff at the group and said, " _Keff!_ You're all fools if you think we'd give up after one failure! _Keff!_ "

"That's right! We gonna get our revenge! Uh-huh!" Gnasty said with an evil smile.

"And I, the Sorceress, came up with a brilliant plan!" the heavy grey hippo-lizard said, "We are in a forest, so you can't use your fire tornado on us! You'd cause an uncontrollable wild fire! Ha-ha-haaaa!"

"You call that a brilliant plan?" Ember said, "I'm pretty sure your green idiot friend could've though of that!"

"Uh-huh! I bet I could've!" Gnasty said with a smile.

The Sorceress whacked Gnasty in the head with her staff. "SHUT-UP!" she shouted, then she turned to the dragons and said, "Now, watch how a real Sorceress dispatches her enemies!"

The Sorceress raised her staff and shot pink lightning into the air.

"Scatter!" Spyro shouted, and the group instantly obeyed, just dodging the lightning strikes.

The Sorcerer teleported and appeared next to Ember. She spat fire at him, but he blocked it and blasted her with purple magic. Flame and Gnasty went at it, with Flame breathing fire while Gnasty fired green magic.

Spyro and Cynder flew straight at the Sorceress. She just smiled and brought down lightning in front of them causing them to swerve and hit the ground. She then called down more lighting bolts, which struck both Flame and Ember, paralyzing them instantly.

Cynder spat poison at the Sorceress while Spyro spat ice shards. However, the Sorcerer teleported in and deflected the poison, and Gnasty pole vaulted in and blocked the ice shards with his club. This gave the Sorceress a chance to call down more lightning.

Spyro and Cynder tried to jump out of the way, but the lighting zeroed in on Cynder's tail blade, zapping her stiff.

Spyro got up and looked in shock at Cynder, and then glared at the Sorceress. She laughed triumphantly and said, "You're next, purple dragon!"

Spyro narrowed his eyes at the Sorceress and lowered his center of gravity, as if he were bracing himself for something.

"S-S-Spyro, r-run!" Cynder gasped out through the paralysis.

The Sorceress grinned wickedly, and raised her staff high, calling down a huge bolt of lighting that crashed right onto Spyro.

"What are you doing!" Sparx shouted from behind a tree. Like him, all the dragons were shocked that Spyro didn't dodge the attack.

"Hahahaha! I win!" the Sorceress cackled.

However, as Spyro stood being hit by the lightning, a smug smile spread across his face. Cackling with energy, Spyro was lifted above the ground and opened his wings wide.

"Lightning Fury!" Spyro shouted as an electric twister appeared around him. Spyro gave a yell and flew forward, pulling the trio into the electricity. They screamed as Spyro electrocuted them, and then a huge explosion followed. Spyro fell to the ground and looked up as the trio was launched up into the air by the blast.

"I don't get it? What went wrong?!" the Sorceress shouted.

" _Keff!_ If I may, _Keff!_ the lightning must have powered up Spyro's electric element, _Keff!_ and then it overloaded our magical staffs, _Keff!_ causing them to give off a magical backfire!" the Sorcerer said.

"What?! Spyro absorbed my lightning?!" the Sorceress screamed in rage and shock.

"Well, duh! Purple dragon!" Gnasty said with a laugh.

"OH, SHUT-UUUUUUUP!" the sorceress raged at the top of her lungs as she and her two accomplishes shot up through the clouds.

The clouds parted, and sun shone down through the leaves, giving the forest an ethereal appearance.

"Wow. . ." Flame gasped, "An actual for real Fury Attack!"

Cynder ran up to Spyro and nuzzled him, "Wow, Spyro. I was actually a little worried there."

Spyro smiled, "You didn't have to worry, Cynder. Those jerks were nothing. I knew what I was doing."

Sparx quickly flew in between Spyro and Cynder and said, "Huh, yeah, I wasn't worried! Spyro knows what he's doing, Cynder! Come on!"

Ember gulped and looked around nervously, "But wait. We're still in The Ancient Grove! What about all those Grove Worms?!"

Spyro smiled, "Two words: _Polar Bombs_!"

* * *

The party of five marched through The Ancient Grove with Spyro leading the way. Spyro quickly dispatched every Grove Worm that popped up around them with a single Polar Bomb each. Before long, the group reached the edge of the forest and walked out into the sun.

"Yay!" Ember cheered as she jumped forward and rolled in the sunshine.

Flame rolled his eyes as Spyro quickly took to the high in the sky. Spyro looked far out in the direction of the sea. Spyro gasped and pointed, "Look! I see it! There it is!"

Spyro then flew off fast, and the others exchanged glances and quickly flew behind him.

In a matter of minutes, the group soon found themselves in front of a grove of trees standing in the sun. Wrapped around on the trees were cactus-like vines, and on the vines grew many Dragon Fruits.

"Wow. . ." Flame gasped again.

"There must be hundreds of trees," Cynder said.

Ember flew walked close to a tree and gazed at the big red and green fruits, "They're so pretty!"

Spyro had a joyous smile on his face as he landed next to one of the trees. He reached up and picked one of the fruits off of the vine. He sunk his claws into the thick red skin and ripped it in half. Just like the scroll had said, the inside was white with many black seeds in it. Spyro then went over to Cynder and offered one of the halves to her. Cynder took the fruit, took a moment to look at it, and then bit into the black and white flesh. She chewed the mouthful of fruit and swallowed it. Her eyes appeared to light up like stars.

"So good. . ." Cynder said softly.

And with that, the dragons were soon going around gorging themselves on Dragon Fruit. Sparx fluttered back away from the action, shaking his head. He turned to see a discarded half of a fruit on the ground. Sparx shrugged, and went down to scrape out a piece of white flesh left on the side. Sparx tasted it, and quickly spat it out.

"Dragons are weird. . ." Sparx remarked, and started searching for a butterfly to kill the taste.

* * *

Back in Warfang, moles and dragons all oohed and aahed as the young dragons took dozens and dozens of Dragon Fruits out of their satchels. The moles and dragons that had built the green house quickly accepted the Dragon Fruit seeds and vine cuttings, and the small crowd that gathered around them scrambled for a taste of Dragon Fruit.

"Well, it looks like we're heroes again!" Flame said proudly.

"OUT OF THE WAY! OUT OF THE WAY!" a voice shouted.

Through the crowd pushed Tapper, the wine brewing mole. He ran up to the group and gasped out, "Do you _huff! puff!_ Have any left?"

Spyro smiled and said, "Don't worry, Tapper. We saved a whole satchel for you." Spyro then handed the mole the back of Dragon Fruit.

Tapper shouted with joy, "YES! Just wait till I create the greatest keg of Dragon Fruit wine in centuries!"

As they watched the excited mole scamper away, Ember smiled and said, "Well, there's nothing like the _sweet taste_ of victory!"

The rest of her friends groaned and face palmed.

"What? What did I say?" Ember asked indignantly.

Flame put his hand on Ember's shoulder and said, "Sis, how about you leave the puns to me, and just keep eating this _Flame_ fruit!"

Everyone just stared at him.

"Oh, come on!" Flame shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:Special thanks to Wikipedia for the info on Dragon Fruit (Pitaya). Also, special thanks to Weremagnus on Deviantart for "The Dragon Realms Map" which I will be using for this fanfic's entire continuity.
> 
> Also, next time on "The Legend of Spyro and Friends."
> 
> . . . .
> 
> . . . .
> 
> "BLINK AND DESTROY!"
> 
> On Cartoon Network!


	4. Episode 4: Blink and Destroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a powerful Dragon Cyborg is discovered, Spyro might have just met his match.

**The Legend of Spyro and Friends**

  
 

**Season 1- Episode 4**

  
 

**Blink and Destroy!**

The ice and snow of Dante's Freezer sparkled beneath the moonlight. The ruinous fortress stood eerily quiet in the silent night. A few Troll Ghouls moaned and groaned as they shambled through the abandoned halls. However, the silent night soon became violent as something screamed through the starry sky. It burned like a star as it fell down through the atmosphere, burning like a ball of fire. The object fell like an enormous stone and crashed into the snow next to the fortress. Like a huge bomb, it sent a huge mushroom cloud of steam as it vaporized the snow around them.

On one of the walls of the fortress, three malicious figures stood watching the column of steam.

"Well, well, well. You were correct, Sorcerer," the Sorceress said.

The Sorcerer smiled and nodded, " _Keff!_ Yes indeed! I charted that object that floated in the heavens, _Keff!_ With my magic I detected some powerful force within the object. _Keff!_ Then I charted it's path, and my calculations said it would land in Dante's Freezer. And it did! _Keff!"_

The Sorceress smirked, "Why did those fools ever banish you from Magic Crafters?"

The Sorceress leaned on his staff, "They feared my great power! _Keff!_ "

Gnasty Gnorc suddenly jumped down from the wall and ran towards the impact zone.

"Gnasty! Wait for us!" Sorceress shouted as Gnasty Gnorc ran towards the crash site.

Gnasty ran down the snowy crater and up to the the round, blue and gold object. "Treasure!" Gnasty shouted, and he put his hands on the sphere. He instantly shouted out in pain and shoved his hands into the cold snow.

"OW! HOT! HOT!" Gnasty shouted.

"Idiot. . ." the Sorceress mutters as she and the Sorcerer slid down the sides of the crater.

The Sorcerer peered at the cooling metal sphere, "Hmmm, _Keff!_ What secrets does this hold?" He then stuck the sphere with his staff. The sphere then vibrated violently, and then opened up on a secret hinge. A cloud of smoke whooshed out, causing the Sorceress and Gnasty to back away. The Sorcerer stood in his place as the smoke slowly dissipated. Within the sphere, sitting in a chair, was a dragon.

The dragon had a green body with brown legs, but the rest of his body was unbelievable. His tail was tipped with a blue and gold metallic rectangular-pyramid, his wings were made of the same heavy metal, and on his head and over his face he wore a helmet with a golden fin and yellow goggles. On his back, between his wings, was a yellow core pulsating with light.

"What is that?" the Sorceress gasped.

The Sorcerer nodded, "A dragon of great power. _Keff!_ Let me see if I can't wake him up. _Keff!"_

The purple spell-caster touched his staff to the dragon's head. It sparked, sending a gentle voltage coursing through him. The core on his back fully lit up, and the armored dragon suddenly sat up, his goggled eyes glowing bright yellow. A monotonous voice suddenly came out of the dragon's mouth.

"Error. . .Arkeyan Controllers not found. . .activate Survival Directive Omega. . .searching for new controller. . ."

Beams of light shone from the dragon's eyes and onto the Sorcerer. The light moved up and down the spell-caster's body, from head to toe, three times. Then the lights shut off, and the strange armored dragon crawled out of the sphere and walked onto the ground in front of the Sorcerer. He then bowed low and said, "Controller. . .I am Drobot. . .what are your orders, master?"

* * *

Spyro jumped off a rocky ledge with wings unfurled.

**_Proud and so glorious_ **

**_Standing before of us_ **

**_Our swords will shine bright in the sky_ **

Spyro then pulled down into a dive.

**_When united we come_ **

**_To the land of the sun_ **

**_With the heart of a dragon_ **

**_The heart of a dragon_ **

**_The heart of a dragon_ **

**_We ride!_ **

Spyro lands on a mountain ledge. The view zooms out as he looks on either side of him to see all his friends of various species standing in line next to him. He then hovers in the air and gives off a blast of purple light.

**The Legend of Spyro and Friends**

* * *

**_Blink and Destroy!_ **

* * *

Spyro and Cynder towered high in the center of the Dragon Dojo. They stood almost taller than the Guardians, hovering in mid air with their tails touching the ground. They stood back to back, their wings extended and stretched up high. They seemed to symbolize power and strength that would forever keep the forces of evil at bay.

Spyro sighed, "Did they have to make us so big?"

Cynder chuckled and replied, "Oh come on, Spyro! Don't be so modest. I'd say we deserved it. Shows that they appreciated what we did."

Spyro smiled, "Well, it sure beats that Malefor statue by a few million country miles."

The pair of huge statues slowly ground to a halt as it rose out of the ground. The young dragons exited the Dragon Dojo after a several hours of training overseen by the Guardians.

Terrador leaned over to Cyril and said, "I wish Ignitus would simply tell us who the next Guardian of Fire will be? Those Fire Scrolls can only take these young dragons so far."

Cyril opened his mouth to speak, but then Volteer cut in quickly and said, "Nonsense! I am absolutely certain that the recorded information on incendiary attacks will be sufficient until the next Guardian of Fire is selected. I believe that my lectures and explanations of the Fire element have been highly informative."

"To the ones who managed to stay awake. . ." Cyril mumbled.

The young dragons had fought against many varieties of Ape Dummies. Ice dragons spat bursts of icy mists, electric dragons shot out static, and earth dragons tossed stones and created clouds of dust and dirt. There were even a few wind dragons creating small whirlwinds.

Now the wind dragons had a little trouble at first. With no Guardian of Wind to teach them, they were mostly instructed through Volteer's lectures and books. Lucky for them, Cynder was more than happy to tutor them. Something similar occurred between Spyro and the fire dragons.

Flame, Ember, Spyro, and Cynder were the last dragons to leave the Dojo, and were making their way back to Warfang.

"Man! I wish I could do a Fire Fury attack! How do you do it, Spyro?" Flame said.

Spyro shrugged and said, "The best way I can describe is that you have to feel the power build up inside you, and then focus it into your Element, and then release it."

Flame huffed and said, "I'd bet I would've gotten it by now if I had a better teacher."

Cynder shrugged, "Volteer's trying his best."

Ember chuckled and said, "Yeah, trying his best to put us to sleep! We'd be better off learning from Spyro."

Spyro shifted nervously and said, "Well, I'm can't teach everything these is about using the fire element. Besides, I'm sure Ignitus will found a good Guardian of Fire in all those books soon enough."

Flame smiled, "Hey! Maybe it's me!"

" _No,"_ all three dragons said in unison.

"Just wait!" Flame said confidently while jumping up into the air and flapping his wings in a hover, "One day, I'll be fighting, then I'll feel a Fire Fury coming. The biggest Fury ever, even bigger than Spyro's! You'll all be watching, amazed as I glow with elemental energy, wondering what kind of great master is in your midst. And then, right when my power is at it's peak-"

"It's like a disease," Cynder remarked, "First Sparx, then Volteer, and now Flame."

* * *

The group of four soon arrived at Warfang, and were greeted by the sight of fireworks shooting up over the center of the city.

"Huh," Spyro said, "I wonder what the occasion is?"

Just beyond the city gates waited a pair of dragonflies. The blue male called Flash looked and saw the dragons approaching. He smiled and waved them over, "Spyro, over here!"

Spyro spotted the pair and cheerfully ran over to them, "Hi dad. Hi mom. What's up?"

The pink and green female named Nina cheerfully explained, "There's some kind of performance going on in the center of town. A stage, fireworks, and everything. Sparx is already down there. He was worried that you might miss it."

"Well then, we better get going. Come on, let's go!" Spyro called cheerfully to his friends.

Ember leaned over to Flame and said discretely, "Spyro doesn't seem to mind at all that his parents are dragonflies. . ."

Cynder over heard and quickly cut in softly, "Of course he doesn't. They adopted him, raised him, and treated him like their own son. As far as he or anyone is concerned, they're his parents and that's fine."

* * *

The group soon arrived in the Town Square, and there was a wooden stage with red curtains set up. The crowd that had gathered were busy talking amoung themselves.

"I wonder where this stage came from?"

"Yeah, it just appeared like magic!"

"Ooh, I'm so excited."

"This better not be a waste of time."

The party of six joined Sparx, who was floated up in front, his arms folded impatiently.

"Aha! You guys are here! Hope you didn't waste your energy rushing. I've been waiting here for hours and nothing's happened!" Sparx complained.

"Maybe they were waiting for Spyro to show up?" Flame said jokingly.

Just then, a smoke bomb went off on stage, creating a cloud of blue smoke.

Flame blinked, "Whoa, was I right?"

The silhouettes of three figures could be seen within the smoke the smoke.

Spyro jumped backwards in shock, "Oh no! Not them!"

"When the power of three becomes one!" the one on the left said.

" _Keff!_ The world shall begin a New Age! _Keff!"_ the one on the right said.

"Something like dat!" the one in the center said.

"The Sorceress!"

"The Sorcerer!"

"Gnasty Gnorc!"

The three of them held their staffs high and clashed them together in unity.

"Now gather under the name of The Dark Magic Trio!" the three of them shouted.

"Wait, those are. . ." Flash began.

". . .the three monsters that attacked Warfang!" Nina shouted.

The rest of the crowd also exhibited signs of distress, fear, and even anger.

"Now, now, now; hear us out for a moment!" the Sorceress exclaimed with a sweet smile.

"DRAGONS, DRAGONESS-" Gnasty shouted, but the Sorceress hit him on the head with her staff.

"Not yet!" she hissed at him.

The Sorcerer stepped forward and bowed, "I have a proposition, _Keff!_ Our warrior fights against your purple dragon. _Keff!"_

"No way!" Flame shouted, "You punks aren't welcome here! Now scram before we take you all down a third time!"

The Sorceress laughed wickedly, and she held her staff high and said, "You fools! Haven't you fools ever noticed? This isn't just a mere gem! My staff runs off of an actual dragon's egg!"

The crowd gasped in shock and began to talking with each other in surprise.

"That's right!" she said as she tapped the pink egg on the tip of the staff, "All I have to do is give the thought, and this pink little egg goes splat!"

Ember snarled and said "You'd smash a defenseless little egg? You heartless monster!"

Sorceress chuckled and wagged her index finger at Ember, "Oh no! Stay calm. ALL OF YOU!" She waved her staff at the crowd. "If you try to attack, I cast the egg smashing spell!"

"DRAGONS-" Gnasty began again, only to be silenced by another blow to the head by the Sorceress.

The Sorcerer laughed darkly and said, "So, _Keff!_ If Spyro wins our little duel, the egg freed. _Keff!_ If he looses, well, his destruction is our gain! Ahahahaha! _Keff!_ "

"Fine! I'll fight whoever your warrior is!" Spyro declared.

"Spyro, wait-," Cynder interjected.

"No! I'm not letting those creeps hang onto that egg!" Spyro said firmly.

"Listen to her, Spyro!" Nina said nervously.

"Yes," Flash said calmly, "I'm certain we can work out some sort of deal out with these three-."

"NO!" Spyro exclaimed, surprising everyone. Spyro looked directly at the pink egg and said, "Ape King Gaul destroyed so many dragon's eggs. I'm not going to let anymore innocent lives be destroyed. _This ends now._ "

"Go Spyro! Show those three punks who's boss!" Flame cheered.

Sparx put his arms on his parents shoulder and said, "Aw, come on, you don't need to worry about Spyro. He beat the Dark Master, remember? He can't loose!" Sparx then laughed nervously, clearly just as worried as they were, if not more so.

"Be careful Spyro," Cynder said, "Whoever they got to fight probably has a whole bunch of tricks planned out."

Spyro gave Cynder a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, Cynder. I'm gonna save that egg." Spyro then jumped onto the left side of the large stage.

"Make those punks pay!" Ember said angrily.

"Well, well, well, _Keff!_ Then it's all settled! _Keff!"_ the Sorcerer said, looking very pleased.

The Sorceress tapped Gnasty on the shoulder and said, "You can say it now."

Gnasty grinned happily and cleared his throat and spoke with a magically magnified voice, "Ahem! DRAGONS, DRAGONESSESESES, MOLES, AND MOLESSESESES! GET READY FOR A DRAGON FROM ANOTHER REALM! A DRAGON OF ULTIMATE POWER! A DRAGON KNOWN AS _**DROBOT!**_ "

The curtain rose, revealing the armored dragon known as Drobot.

"What is he wearing?" Cynder gasped as the audience began talking among themselves again, shocked by the bizarre dragon's appearance.

Spyro was also surprised by Drobot's armor, and hesitated to make a move.

"Go now, Drobot! _Keff!"_ Sorcerer said.

"Blink and Destroy!" Drobot shouted in a deep , monotonous voice. Lazer beams shot out of his goggles and straight at Spyro.

Spyro was so surprised that he couldn't dodge in time. He was blasted off the stage and onto the ground. Drobot ran forward and pounced in Spyro's direction. Spyro rolled out of the way right before Drobot's sharp claws pierced the hard ground.

"Why are you working for them? Can't you see that they have bad intentions?!" Spyro asked Drobot.

"Blink and Destroy!" he shouted again as he fired more lazer at Spyro.

Spyro quickly took flight and dodged the lazer beams. Drobot took the air as well and followed Spyro.

"How can you fly with those heavy wings!?" Spyro asked.

"Blink and Destroy!" Drobot shouted while shooting more lazers.

"Is that all you can say?" Spyro shouted as he went into a dive to dodge the lazers. Spyro then flew beneath Drobot and breathed fire at his green underbelly. Drobot grunted in pain and quickly made a landing. Spyro landed as well and dashed towards him, spitting a stream of fire out in front of him.

Drobot brought fourth his metal wing and shielded himself from the flames. When Spyro ran out of breath, Drobot drew back his wing and said, "Your abilities were insufficient!"

"Why, you-!" Spyro said angrily.

"Activating Tactical Bladegears," Drobot said, and suddenly, two blue gears shot out of his wings and zoomed straight at Spyro.

Spyro quickly jumped to dodge the gears, but then Drobot launched two more at Spyro. Spyro spat an Earth Missile which exploded when it hit the Bladegears.

"Activating Afterburners," Drobot said, and his wings folded back behind him. The wingtips opened up, and bursts of flame shot out of them, launching forward at Spyro at rocket speeds.

Spyro was bowled over by the rocket propelled dragon, and the two of them rolled over and over on the ground. Spyro kicked Drobot off of him and jumped behind him. He then struck Drobot with an Ice Tail attack, and then spat ice shards at his wings.

Drobot stumbled forward, his tail and wings covered in ice. Spyro then fired another Earth Missile, but Drobot jumped up to dodge.

"Activating Quadratic Blasters!" Drobot said while in midair, and lazers suddenly shot out of his wings as well as his eyes. Spyro quickly created a large boulder from the ground which blocked the four lazer blasts, but then exploded.

Drobot's lazers shattered the ice on his wings, and his Afterburners fired up, malting the rest of the ice on his body and flying forward. Spyro just managed to jump out of the way of his opponent, but Drobot's heavy pyramid tail club whacked Spyro on the side hard, sending him sprawling.

"Your abilities were insufficient!" Drobot said again.

Spyro was becoming very frustrated with this strange dragon. "Why don't you quit using all those gadgets, take that armor off, and fight like a dragon!"

"I am Drobot: ultimate robot!" the dragon replied.

"Well I'm Spyro: purple dragon! And I know how to use elements, unlike you!"

"Activating Supreme Bladegear!" Drobot shouted as he shot out a larger gear.

Spyro thought quickly and formed an spike Earth boulder around him. Spyro rolled into the Bladegear. The Bladegear ground against the boulder, but soon was deflected off of it. Spyro quickly rolled towards Drobot. Drobot fired lazers at the boulder, cracking it. The Bladegear flew up into the air, and came down hard into the cracks. It soon shattered the boulder, but quickly fired a Polar Bomb at the Bladegear, causing it to freeze up and fall to the ground.

"Blink and Destroy!" Drobot shouted as his eyes charged up with energy.

Spyro braced himself on the ground and began to build up electricity in his body. "Alright, let's finish this right now, Drobot!"

Drobot fired a strong pair of lazers as Spyro sent out his strongest Electric Orb. The two attacks collided and stopped in mid air.

"I'm not done yet!" Spyro shouted as he pumped more arcs of electricity continuously into the Electric Orb, causing it to grow larger and larger.

"Activating Antimatter Charges. . .error, insufficient antimatter," Drobot said.

The Electric Orb pushed forward against Drobot's lazers.

"Activating Dendrite Focus Crystals. . .error, insufficient crystals."

The Electric Orb was now only a few inches from Drobot.

"Activating Axon Focus Crystals. . .error, insufficient-."

The Orb smashed into Drobot, sending electricity throughout his entire body. Drobot's armor sparked and his eyes began flashing wildly.

"Aaaaaaaaaah- surge protectors overloaded! Overloaded! Aaaaaaaaah! Dr-Dr-Dr-Drobot-Drobot-Drobot z-zero, com-competitor-etitor one!"

The core on Drobot's back suddenly exploded with light, and sparks came out of his army. Drobot clumsily fell over and lay twitching on the ground.

"Noooooooo!" the Sorcerer shouted in rage.

"Woo-hoo! Alright! Spyro won!" Flame shouted.

The rest of the crowd cheered as Sorcerer, Gnasty, and Sorceress gaped at Drobot's twitching form.

Spyro kept his eyes on Drobot, not wondering if he really had won.

Cynder led the rest of Spyro's friends and family to his side.

"Spyro, that was amazing," she said, "That Electric Attack was-."

"Get back!" Spyro warned the group, while still looking at Drobot. Slowly but surely, the armored dragon stopped twitching, and slowly got to his feet.

"I am. . .free?" Drobot said quietly in a voice different than the voice he had been using during the fight. It had soft notes to it, and yet at the same time it had the intelligent sounding tone of Volteer. "But, how, I. . ." Drobot looked around, but then turned to the trio on stage. He then started walking towards them.

"Drobot! _Keff!_ What are you doing?" Sorcerer said.

Drobot stopped in front of the stage and growled, " _Give them the egg_!"

"WHAT!" the Sorcerer gasped.

"I repeat. _Give them the egg_!" Drobot said harshly.

"Why should we listen to you?" the Sorceress replied while holding her egg topped staff tightly.

Drobot turned to look at the cracked yellow energy core on his back. He tapped it once with his tail, an it flickered slightly. He smiled and turned back to the trio.

"Activating Explosive Bladegears," he said. Out of his wings popped two "Y-shaped" Badegears. The underpowered robot suit weakly tossed them a few feet in front of them, where they hit the floor near the trio, and then exploded.

The three of them were thrown back by the blast, and the Sorceress lost hold of her staff. Drobot focused on the staff in the air, and squeezed out one last lazer blast from his left eye. It hit the staff right beneath the egg, breaking it free from its clasp and sending it flying into the air.

The Sorceress grabbed the useless staff and quickly got up and ran along with her two associates.

"That traitor! _Keff!_ How dare he betray me like this! _Keff!"_ the Sorcerer exclaimed.

"Quit whining! Just keep running! If he doesn't blast us; Spyro, his friends, or the rest of Warfang will!" the Sorceress screamed.

"Dragons _are_ alike... dragons are alike everywhere!" Gnasty Gnorc shouted as the unfortunate trio ran towards the nearest city gate as the Sorcerer created a quick smoke screen to hide their flight.

However, no one noticed their escape, as there was a dragon's egg sent flying through the air. Drobot jumped and forced a quick burst from his starved Afterburners, which sent him high enough into the air to safely catch the falling egg.

The crowd cheered as Drobot landed, albeit a bit clumsily, with the pink egg. He then quickly turned and walked straight towards Spyro.

"Here," he said simply as he handed the egg over to Spyro. Once Spyro had the egg in his hands, Drobot quickly turned and said, "I am sorry. I had best take my leave at this time."

Drobot took a few steps but was stopped by Spyro speaking to him, "Wait, aren't you going to tell us who you are? Or where you came from?"

Drobot shook his head, "Why? You all must certainly despise me for what I have done."

"Are you kidding me?" Ember gasped as she ran over to Drobot, "You saved that egg! You were so brave!"

Drobot looked around nervously, "But, I fought with the evil ones. . and against your friend. . ."

"Not willingly," Cynder said, "I could tell. You did all that against your will. Right?"

Drobot nodded slowly, "Affirmative. I had no control over my actions. That is the truth. But-."

"But nothing!" Cynder said resolutely, "Look, I've been there! An evil dragon called The Dark Master corrupted me into doing his will. I fought against Spyro, and he freed me. Just like how he free you. Then, I helped him defeat The Dark Master. Just like how you saved that egg and sent those three loosers packing. Don't you see?" Cynder then walked up to Drobot and put her hands on his shoulders, " _This_ is the real you. You're not evil. You know what's right and what's wrong, and I'd say you've made up for what those jerks made you do. And compared to what I've done, you didn't really do anything all _that_ bad."

Cynder let Drobot go, and Flame ran over and said, "Besides, you're awesome! You gave Spyro a run for his money! Didn't you hear that cheering when you saved that egg? I'm pretty sure everyone in Warfang forgives you. I mean, come on! You got maximum awesomeness!"

"Maximum. . .awesomeness?" Drobot repeated slowly. Then he began to hear the voices of the crowds.

"Did you see that dragon fight?"

"Yeah, Spyro nearly met his match!"

"That battle was incredible!"

"Those lazers and those things he threw! Wow!"

"And he showed those three monsters who's boss!"

"He saved the egg too! He's got heart!"

Drobot then turned to see Spyro standing there, smiling and extending a hand.

"What do you say, Drobot. We sure had a great battle, and it's over now, so. . .friends?"

Drobot stared at Spyro's friendly expression, then he smiled in return and shook hands with him.

"Affirmative."

The entire crowd cheered as the two fighters shook hands in friendship.

Flash and Nina hugged each of Spyro's horns as they proudly praised their son.

"That took great character, son. I'm very proud of you!" Flash said.

"I should've known I had no reason to worry!" Nina said.

"Egg-sactly!" Sparx quipped as he flew in and rested on the pink dragon's egg. Everyone within earshot groaned.

"Um. . .Spyro?" Drobot asked.

"Yes Drobot?"

"Can I talk to you and your friends later? Somewhere. . .in private. . ."

* * *

After Spyro dropped off the pink egg at the Dragon Temple for the Guardians to look after, the group all met back at Spyro and Cynder's house in Warfang that evening.

Drobot paced around the center of the room, looking nervous. Eventually, he stopped and sighed. Then he looked up and asked, "You are all aware that the world you live on is a spherical planet in space which orbits around a Sun and is orbited by two moons, correct?"

Everyone nodded and gave their affirmations.

 _"I sure know it,"_ Spyro thought, remembering back when he had put the planet back together.

"In that case. . ." Drobot said slowly, "You will probably be able comprehend what I mean when I tell you that I am from another planet which could be billions of miles away from this one."

"Wha-?" Ember gasped.

Everyone else looked surprised by this revelation.

"You're from another planet?!" Flame gasped.

Drobot nodded, "I wanted to tell my story to just you alone. I feared that on a planet with no higher technology or any evidence of space travel, that no one else would believe it. After the kindness you showed me, I felt that it was not in our best interests for their to be any unnecessary secrets regarding our pasts."

"Wait, but how did you get here?" Cynder asked.

"I will get to that data point in due time," Drobot said, then he gathered his thoughts and continued, "My home planet was populated by dragons, and a race of huge metallic beings called the Arkeyans."

"Arkeyans?" Spyro asked.

Drobot nodded and continued, "They merged magic and technology to become all powerful. The Arkeyan King waged war against my fellow dragons."

Drobot hung his head and shuddered, "They were no match for the Arkeyans. . .it was a lost cause. . .I was an inventor at the time, and I thought I could take the Arkeyan technology, and adapt it for my fellow dragons to use. That's how I developed the armor I'm wearing right now. It's all Arkeyan technology. I invented weapons and armor to fight the Arkeyan race. Soon, much of my kind were fitted with armor and weapons just like I am."

"So, where you're from, dragons were fighting against these Arkeyan creatures? With your inventions?" Flame asked.

Drobot nodded again, "Yes. I had hoped to see the end of the Arkeyan race. . .but it wasn't to be. During one of the battles against the Arkeyan armies, I was defeated and captured by them. I assumed that I'd be killed, but what happened was much worse. The Arkeyans installed a computer chip in my helmet that forced me to obey them. I don't know for how long I was their puppet, but one day, a mishap in an electric power plant sent a power surge through my armor. It temporarily disabled the chip, but the surge protectors prevented it from being destroyed-."

"Um, Drobot?" Spyro asked gently.

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to interrupt but-," Spyro began.

"We don't understand a word you're saying!" Sparx shouted.

"Sparx!" Spyro shouted angrily.

"It is okay," Drobot said, doing his best to smile, "This world doesn't have such high technology. You couldn't possibly be expected to understand such things. In simpler terms, the Arkeyans used a mind control device on me, but it later got temporarily disabled by a shot of electricity in an kind of Electric element store house. I tried to use that chance to escape, but the Arkeyans cornered me in one of their research facilities. I knew my time was limited, so I recklessly ended up hiding in one of their experimental space craft. A small, spherical, metal ship that could fly through space."

"Are you serious?" Flame asked in wonder, "I mean, something that could fly. . .up there. . ."

"Believe me," Drobot said seriously, "I would not tell such an outrageous, superfluous, and unnecessary lie to you. The craft currently resides in the frozen lands to the north."

"I believe you, Drobot," Spyro said, "I can almost sense it. You've been through a lot."

"Yes, Spyro. Realizing that I had nothing to loose, I hacked into the system, and forced it to launch. Sleeping gas flooded in, and I was put in a coma-like state for the long journey through space. Then I crashed landed on this planet, but the mind control device had become operational again. With no Arkeyans to report to, the device imprinted on the first being I saw. That Sorcerer. But during our battle, Spyro, your electrical energy was so strong, that it overloaded my surge protectors and completely short circuited the device, as well as much of the rest of my armor and weaponry. Anyway, all of this brings us to our current time and location."

Everyone was silent around the room, thinking of everything they had learned from Drobot in such a sort period of time.

Cynder was the first to speak. "Drobot," she said. Drobot looked up at her, and she continued, "I think it would be best to look on to the future, and not dwell to much on the past."

Drobot thought about what Cynder had said.

"What do you feel like doing for your new future?" Cynder asked.

Drobot continued thinking for a long moment, then he nodded and said, "My desire is to continue my production of inventions. My desire is to make new things for the citizens of this world! For peace!"

"Then that's what your future will be," Cynder said confidently.

* * *

_An army of armored dragons cheered as King Arkus was blasted off the side of a cliff by the eight commanders. The huge Arkeyan King roared in rage as parts of his body smoked, sparked, and exploded from the battle damage he received. The King seemed to fall in slow motion as the dragon armies watched him. Soon, the giant mechanical being fell down the long distance to the bottom of the cliff. Upon his hitting the bottom, a mammoth explosion followed, signalling the end of the Arkeyans' reign._

_"All hail our heroes! The Elder Elementals! The Giants!" one of the dragons shouted._

_The four larger warrior all stood proudly in front of the cheering crowds. Much celebrations would follow, as well ceremonies paying respects for the lives lost. Much honor would be given to the intelligent dragon who gave his race a fighting chance even before the 8 Elder Elementals rose up to aid them. They all knew that they owed so much to Drobot for invented their armor and weaponry, and his name would always be remembered in the history of their world._

* * *

Spyro and Cynder walked through the streets of Warfang and into Drobot's invention shop. The bell rang as they walked through the door, and they saw that the shop was pretty much empty, which was understandable, seeing as it had just opened last evening. The pair of dragons went to the counter and looked over at the curtain that acted as a screen between the front and back of the shop.

"Drobot? Are you in there?" Spyro asked.

"Wait there! Do not peek!" came Drobot's soft and intelligent voice. There were some odd clicks and beeps from the behind the curtain. Soon enough, Drobot walked out smiling nervously. "Sorry. I had my helmet off, and I have worn it for such a long time period that I became highly self-conscience when I took it off," he said in a new voice. It wasn't as deep and booming as it had been during his battle with Spyro. It was still slightly deeper than his natural voice, but it also had an electronic touch to it, and made him sound even more intelligent. "It took me several hours of the night to repair my armor and helmet. You certainly caused great damage to it, Spyro! Do not worry, I enjoy making repairs. Nevertheless, any amount of repairable damage was worth having that mind control chip destroyed. I also removed it and tore it to pieces for good measure!"

The three of them chuckled, and then Spyro asked, "So, this is where you'll be making all kinds of new inventions?"

"Affirmative!" Drobot said, "I'm sure the citizens of Warfang will have plenty of raw materials that they think are just garbage. Mostly metals. Nevertheless, I predict my future in this city to be highly positive."

Cynder smiled broadly that her words yesterday were just what Drobot needed to hear.

Spyro nodded and said, "Yes. Oh, and, Drobot. Remember what I said during our fight? About how you weren't fighting like a dragon? Well I was wrong. You had your own way of fighting, and it's perfect for you. Now that we aren't at each other's throats, I finally realize how amazing your inventions really are."

Drobot smiled and nodded multiple times. "Thank you, thank you! Well, I believe that I should commence searching for raw materials! Science waits for no one!"

Suddenly, a deep grumble came from Drobot's stomach.

Drobot looked down at his belly and cleared his throat, "Ahem! I do not recall my last meal. . .hmmmm, organic energy stores are getting low. . .What can I receive nourishment in this city?"

Cynder chuckled and said, "I guess science will have to wait until after breakfast!"

Spyro held the front door open for Cynder and Drobot, "Alright, it's settled. Breakfast is on me! Follow us, Drobot. We know a good place."

Cynder nudged Drobot in the side and said, "Just wait till you taste Dragon Fruit! It'll be the greatest thing you'll ever experience!"

Drobot smiled again, something he's been doing a lot of nowadays, and said, "Maximum awesomeness!"


End file.
